Walls are traditionally built with blocks, by aligning them to form rows, called courses, inserting adhesive between one block and the next. The first course called plinth course, requires the placement of a layer of mortar on the plinth surface to bond the blocks to the plinth surface, each block requiring to be leveled and aligned, while assuring the correct thickness of the mortar joint. Courses are stacked one on top of another to the desired height, inserting adhesive between one course and the next one. The blocks used are hexahedral whose sides are comprise rectangular polygons and are called bricks. Some of the blocks used in the construction industry have holes from side to side to reduce their weight. Construction of walls requires each course to be fully aligned and leveled, both horizontally and vertically, so that each consecutive course, resting on the previous one, is aligned and leveled as well, therefore, adhesive or mortar must be applied carefully so that each block is leveled with the previous one. This requires the person building the wall to develop the ability to do it properly so that the wall remains aligned and leveled.
Once the wall is built, a crack is made on one or both sides to make a channel to house the ducting for electrical, water or gas installations, therefore weakening the structure of the wall and increasing the investment on time of skilled labor for its implementation. Next, it is needed to apply a finish to the wall to provide it with an even surface, which is accomplished by spreading a mixture of plaster, for the case of interior walls, or concrete for the case of exterior walls or facades. Achieving this even finish requires as of investment on time of skilled labor well.
There are designs for construction blocks as described in patent application WO 2010124345, which discloses a block for the construction of contention walls which can be assembled with a front panel for aesthetic purposes.
Patent US20100236179 shows a block for construction that serves as a template for the engineering and construction works.
The patent application FR2939817 discloses assembly blocks provided with protective outer coverings to keep uniform spacing between blocks.
Patent application WO 2007080182 shows a pair of blocks for construction that are assembled one on top of another with a rotational movement of their coupling means.